


Best Served Cold

by cakeisnotpie



Series: Tony and Clint (IronHawk) [8]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captivity, Declarations Of Love, Disappointed Steve Rogers, I'm just tagging everything, Loki gets what's coming to him, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Revenge, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony always has a good reason for what he does, Tony has a cat, Unethical Experimentation, and Tony has no regrets, but he can cross the line sometimes, it's not really that dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:29:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakeisnotpie/pseuds/cakeisnotpie
Summary: Never let it be said that Tony Stark doesn't have a heart; he just shows he cares in strange ways. Or, now that Tony knows what happened to Clint, did you really think he wouldn't do something about it? Or the boys find really destructive ways to say but not say those three little words. Warning: brief mentions of past rape and non-consensual experimentation are included in this fic.  It's very mild, but heads up just in case.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic kicked my ass. I've been working on it for months and finally just made myself sit down and finish it. I don't know why; I've had the plot since the beginning and knew where it was going to end. Let me know what you think.

_Before embarking on a journey of revenge, dig two graves._

_Confucius_

 

“Master Stark.”

 

Tony jerked up, knocking tools off the table as he wobbled on his stool. Blinking, he rubbed his eyes, smearing grease across his cheek. “What? I’m awake.”

 

“You asked me to notify you when Agent Barton returned to the tower,” Jarvis responded.

 

“Yeah, Jay, but he’s not due back for days.” Tony glanced at the schematics he’d been working on, ignoring the drool stains. “How far are you on the fabrication?”

 

“I finished the prototype and painted it. It has a 78% chance of working. But sir …”

 

“Great! Let’s get it connected and we’ll try something simple to see if the algorithm needs tweaking.” Sliding off the stool, Tony headed for the espresso machine. “Make me a doppio, would ya’?  I’m going to need at least that much to start the engine.”

 

“Sir …”

 

“And one of those avocado smoothies. Put some protein and wheat germ in it,” Tony continued, ignoring Jarvis.

 

“Sir, I must …”

 

“We’re close, Jay. I can feel it. Just a few more days …”

 

“Sir, Agent Barton has landed and is in the elevator on his way to your living quarters,” Jarvis said.

 

“He’s back early? Why didn’t you tell me.” Tony wiped his hands on a rag. “Put in our usual from Di Faro. Make the pies extra large; I’m hungry.”

 

Jarvis let out an electronic sigh. “Of course, sir.”

 

He was making an effort -- yes Pepper he did listen sometimes … when he remembered and Jarvis goosed him -- and the fact that Clint’s schedule was as crazy as his helped. If he wasn’t johnny on the spot, Clint didn’t care. He was usually so beat when he came back from these super-secret missions that he couldn’t talk about -- of course, Tony had read all the intel anyway -- that he just wanted to shower, eat, and crash.  And speaking of that …

 

“Any injuries, Jay?” Tony pushed the button for the penthouse and the elevator silently rose. One time of Clint bleeding on the sheets because he burst his stitches was enough; Tony had written a protocol to monitor SHIELD medical so Jarvis could order supplies and prescriptions.

 

“A dislocated shoulder, bruising along his left flank, and a turned ankle. Fairly minor considering the Agent’s history,” Jarvis replied. “The honey salve is in the top drawer.”

Clint’s jacket was tossed across the back of the couch, his go bag on the floor, boots kicked into a corner. His bow, however, was clean and hanging in the special made case Tony had installed. Following the trail of clothes, Tony found Clint in the bedroom, tugging off his pants; bruises traveled across his left shoulder, and a long scar down the back of his bicep.

 

“Well, at least it’s not bleeding,” Tony told him. Clint didn’t flinch as Tony hooked his thumbs in the band of his briefs and took them down. “Jarvis, heat up the steam bath.”

 

“Hello to you too,” Clint said, eyes half-lidded, wrinkles at the corner. He sighed as soon as the first waft of humid air hit him. “Damn, I love this bathroom.”

 

“Ah, now I see. You’re just using me for my rainfall, twelve jet, massaging shower.” Tony took out a fluffy towel and hung it on the warmer.

 

“Not true. There’s the infinity edge jetted tub as well.” Clint managed a half-grin as he opened the glass door. “And the heated floor. Then there’s the coffee maker. Hell, I’d let you fuck me for that alone.” He stepped a foot inside and paused. “Get in, Tony. You’re pretty ripe; been in the lab the whole time I was gone?”

 

“Maybe.” He didn’t hesitate; he lost his clothes and joined Clint in the warm stream coming from the jets. “About to do the last testing; it’s brilliant, if I do say so myself.”

 

“You said that about the hovering umbrellas.” Clint chuckled, standing under the square head inset in the ceiling.

 

“That was a great idea.” Tony leaned against the tile, content to watch Clint soap up. Nothing like some wet muscle and taut body to make his day.

 

“Mmmmm,” Clint mumbled, rinsing his hair. “You just going to stand there?”

 

That was his cue; Clint could be prickly after a mission.  One time of getting his lip busted was enough; Tony still didn’t always wait to be invited, but he ducked faster. Stepping closer, he lathered up the soap and started running his hands over Clint’s body. With a huff, Clint poured shampoo in Tony’s hair and sudsed it up.

 

“Hey, I just had that done on Monday!” Tony protested.

 

“Yesterday? Then they did a terrible job,” Clint said.

 

“Not yesterday, Monday. Two days ago.” Tony waited until he’d rinsed the shampoo out to answer.

 

“It’s Tuesday.” Clint nudged Tony to turn around. “The 24th.”

 

“No.” He counted backwards in his head. “It’s Wednesday the 18th.”

 

“I’m three days late getting back.” Tilting his head, Clint looked at him. “You’ve been in the lab for over a week?”

 

“Whatever.” Tony promptly dismissed the time lag from his brain. Wouldn’t be the first time he’d lost time while hip-deep in a project. “A day, a week … doesn’t matter.”

 

He pushed Clint up against the wall, kissed his neck and nipped at his ear.

 

“Matters how horney you are,” Clint said. “Cause I’m not up to acrobatics until I get some sleep.”

 

“I’ll put the triple lindy on hold for tomorrow. Slow and easy it is.”

 

The steam gathered around them; drops of condensation ran down the tile and over Clint’s knobby fingers. Slick skin rubbed and Tony slid his cock in easily with a little help from the special lube he kept on the shelf. Buried inside of Clint, he didn’t think about all he had to do or the details yet to finish. He held on tight and tucked his face into the curve of Clint’s neck, stroking him with his hand until Clint came with a long sigh and Tony followed. It was like this, sometimes, quiet and easy rather than rushed and loud. Tony wouldn’t admit it, but he enjoyed the patter of the water and cadence of uneven breaths. Body draped over body as they stood together without speaking.

 

“Bed.” Clint murmured.

 

They dried off, Clint dragged on his Black Widow sleep pants -- Tony had a Captain America pair -- and crawled in bed, dry swallowing a couple of ibuprofen from the bedside table drawer before he stretched out. Reaching his arms up, he made grabby hands at Tony.

 

“Sleep,” Clint whined.

 

“What are you, five?” Tony slipped on a pair of silk boxers. “Fine, but only for a bit.”

 

Clint tossed an arm and leg over Tony and wiggled until he was comfortable. The weight was familiar and Tony didn’t think about just how addicted he’d become to the slow easy breaths as Clint fell asleep. Being settled wasn’t the Stark way; it was about time he fucked this up to keep the family tradition intact. He was pretty sure the project in the lab would do that; never let it be said that Tony didn’t know how to do something good while screwing up royally. That was his superpower; doing the shit that needed doing no matter what the consequences.

 

He grew warm -- Clint poured off heat like an oven -- and his eyelids slid closed. A nap wouldn’t hurt, he figured; Jane was still working on the final numbers and she was on London time. Twenty minutes of shut eye couldn’t hurt.

 

They slept for over twelve hours.

* * *

 

“Okay, it’s a big circle. What am I missing?” Steve tilted his head and studied the round metal structure Tony had unveiled. “Looks like the thing that takes your suit off when you land on the tower.”

 

“It’s an Einstein-Rosen bridge portal,” Bruce said, staring at the device. “How the hell did you manage to stabilize one? That technology is years beyond what we can do now.”

 

“Fixed point dynamics and retrofitting some of the Chitauri portal tech from New York. Jane’s been working on the bridge and I’ve slaved away on the mechanics of the device.” Tony waved his hand at the circle, about twice Steve’s height and wide enough for two people to enter together. “Fairly simple with a little Asgardian help.”

 

“Asgard?” Phil raised an eyebrow. “Thor must have convinced them.”

 

“Hey, I’m a pretty persuasive guy!” Tony complained. “Maybe I talked the old boy Odin into sharing.”

 

“No,” Natasha said. “Jane did it.”

 

Clint half-tuned out the byplay, looking instead at the symbols inscribed on the metal. It finally clicked. “A stargate. You built a freakin’ stargate.”

 

Tony tossed something Clint’s way; he grabbed the chocolate caramel truffle out of the air. “Why, yes, yes I did. Now the next question is …”

 

“What’s at the other end?” Clint caught the single serving size bag of Cheetos Tony threw his way. Why complain about Tony’s habit of rewarding people with right answers? It was always Clint’s favorite snacks anyway.

 

“Fixed point.” Bruce mused aloud. “That would mean you’d have to be able to go to the other location and establish the end of the bridge, so … Asgard. It’s a doorway for Thor to get back and forth.”

 

A Dagoba chocolate chai bar flew Bruce’s way; used to Tony’s antics, Bruce snatched it from the air and opened it, taking a bite. Tony grinned at everyone else. “Gentlemen, you are looking at the very first World Portal, patent pending. Anchored here in the Tower and in Thor’s rooms in the Asgardian palace, this permanent wormhole will allow our favorite Norse god to travel freely back and forth.”

 

“Tell me you have a way to keep just anyone from crossing,” Steve said, still eyeing the device with suspicion. “I don’t want to wake up in the middle of the night to unexpected visitors.”

 

“I was getting there, Cap.” Tony huffed. “Three prong security protocols: first, the portal has to be activated on both sides before matter can be transferred. Second, for a person to travel through the wormhole, their DNA profile has to be entered into the system; if the portal doesn’t recognize a traveler, boom, molecular degeneration. Atoms scattered across the galaxy. And, finally, just in case the others fail, we have an impenetrable iris.” Pushing a glowing square on his display, Tony activated a swirl of metal plates that closed off the circle then he opened them again. “Tada!”

 

“Okay, I hate to admit it, but that’s cool.” Bruce put his chocolate down. “Have you tested it with living matter yet?”

 

“Oh, have I?” Tony tapped another square and Jane Foster’s face appeared in a window. “Are you ready on your end? Bruce wants to know if we’ve tested it yet. “

 

“All ready on this end,” she said. “Instigate protocol Homeward Bound.”

 

Tony’s fingers flew and the portal began to glow.

 

“Do we need to step out of the event horizon?” Clint asked, licking orange cheese dust off his fingers. Tony just rolled his eyes and a shimmering curtain of what appeared to be water filled the interior.

 

“We’re a go,” he said to Jane.

 

“On our way,” she replied.

 

In less than 30 seconds, Jane stepped through the portal, shivering slightly in her Asgardian dress and bare arms. Just behind her came Thor, a wide smile on his face. As soon as they were in the room, the portal closed down, curtain disappearing.

 

“Friends! This is an excellent day,” Thor said. He swept up Tony in a big hug. “Such a wonderful device Stark and my Jane have created; ‘twill save much time and make returning home easy.”

 

Taking out his phone, Clint started tapping out a quick text.

 

“Impressive,” Phil said. “With astounding implications for the future.”

 

“We can install these in the various Avengers compounds,” Steve said. “Cut the time it takes to get to trouble areas.”

 

“Assuming a bridge can be constructed inside a planetary atmosphere,” Jane replied. “That’s a long way off. We have to test the protocols on this device then duplicate them then …”

 

“Ya’ll are thinking too small.” Clint drawled. “I’m dumping my airline stock even as we speak and picking up car rental agencies. Think of these things in every city; you buy a ticket, get scanned and then just step through. No more planes, but you still need a ride.”

 

“With no carbon emissions or need for fuel.” Bruce grinned. “Clean transportation over long distances? It will revolutionize the industry.”

 

“I’m more fascinated by the fact Clint has a stockbroker he can text.” Tony eyed him. “I thought you kept your money under your mattress.”

 

“I have a financial planner,” Clint told him, enjoying the surprise on his face. “I’m diversified and have my own retirement fund. Besides, you’re the one who keeps money in the …”

 

“No spoilers.” Tony grinned at him. “And you better have SI stock ‘cause we’re going through the roof when this hits in a few years. Now, let’s go celebrate! Thor, did you bring it?”

 

Holding up a bottle, Thor smiled. “Wine from Alfheim. We shall toast our closeness.”

 

Non-stop talking, constant smiles, flitting from place-to-place -- Tony was definitely in one of his manic moods. Clint knew he hadn’t been sleeping well in the few hours he closed his eyes. The old nightmares had returned, the cave, the surgery, the bombing. Something was bothering Tony, that much was clear. Clint had always taken the attitude that Tony was Tony and it wasn’t his job to ride herd on Stark.  Hell, he could fuck up with the best of them himself, so who was he to throw stones?  When Tony wanted to talk about it, he would … or he never would.

 

* * *

 

“And, of course, the Asgard went with a dark and dungeony decor.” Tony walked past a line of cells, glowing transparent barriers holding the various creatures inside.  “Dank and stinky. How delightful.”

 

Loki, when he found him, sprawled on a couch, reading a book. Neat and well-lit, his cell looked more like a prince’s bedroom than a prison. Coming to a stop, Tony touched the wall with his fingers then tapped the force field.

 

“Anthony Stark.” Loki unfolded his long legs and clasped his hands behind his back. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

 

“Just passing through.” He started the scanning program with the slightest eye twitch. “Always did like the zoo; the monkeys are my favorites.”

 

Loki’s eyes narrowed. “My father would not allow you to wander on your own … ah, he does not know you’re here. You must have reason to track me down. What could that be?”

 

“Just a little sightseeing.” Tony used his practiced shit-eating grin. “And the opportunity to say I told you so.”

 

“Of course.” The Little Shit was playing his usual mind game; Tony’d seen this show before and he had Loki’s number. “You’re scanning everything, I assume, deciding what to steal.”

 

“Well, your dad did say to make myself at home.” Tony tucked his hands in his pockets and stared for a few more seconds, knowing he wouldn’t win a blinking match but wanting to make his point.

 

Loki chuckled and rocked back on his heels. “In another lifetime, we could have been friends, you and I,” he admitted.

 

“Yeah, sorry, but taking over the Earth would never win you brownie points.” Tony stepped over to the edge of the cell; running his hands along the stone, he touched the force field sending concentric ripples of sparks along the surface. “Cool tech. Must include a dampening field for your abilities, right? Otherwise, you’d just poof yourself out.”

 

“A vector field of energy particles,” Loki explained. “But you will not learn how to control my magic that way;  if you wish to know how to protect your tower from the mages and the likes, you could simply ask.”

 

“I wasn’t born yesterday.” Tony arched one eyebrow; he took out his phone and scanned the force field.  

 

“I find myself with time on my hands; it would amuse me to aid you.” Loki shrugged, spreading his arms to show his sparse cell.

 

“Wait, I’ve seen this movie.  You help me and meanwhile you build in a back door to get past our defenses. One ring to bring them all … yeah, I know how that ends.” An alarm beeped and Tony glanced at his watch. “Oops, gotta run. Mead to hoist and backs to slap.”

 

“Yes, the guard will be along in moments. Run along, little scientist. And come see me again when you need more information.”

 

Tony made sure he was out-of-sight before he keyed in the dial home sequence, opening the portal and stepping through into his lab. Loki wasn’t stupid; make it too obvious and he’d be suspicious. No, Tony had to play it cool if this was going to work; he’d worked out an equation for how many visits he’d need and how long between each to stir the Asgardian’s interest. Never let it be said that Tony couldn’t be patient when he wanted to be … and for Clint, he could wait a long time.

* * *

 

“If you have a minute, Clint?” Steve caught him on his way to the gym, stepping into the elevator just before the door slid close.

 

“What’s up, Cap?” Clint had been expecting this conversation; Bruce had already broached the topic two days ago.

 

“Something’s going on with Tony. I thought you might have some insights.” To his credit, Steve had the good grace to look uncomfortable. “He’s been missing meetings, locking himself in his lab even more than usual. And yesterday he didn’t answer the doombot call out. I mean, he does that sometimes, disappear, but he’s always taken his Iron Man duties seriously.”

 

Yeah, Clint was a bit worried about that too; by the time Tony had showed up, the fight was over. He’d had some piss poor excuse, but no one had bought it. Tony was hiding something.

 

“You know how he gets,” Clint answered with a shrug. “You start nagging him about it, he’ll just get worse. Best to let it run its course.”

 

“Maybe you could …” Steve began. The door opened and Clint stepped into the hall.

 

“Talk to him?” Clint shook his head. “Look, Steve, I sleep with Tony … I’m not his mother or his keeper. If you’re worried, you need to take it to him.”

 

Rubbing the back of his neck, Steve’s eyes dropped down and then back up. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have asked. It’s just … well … you seem to understand Tony and I thought you’d know … how to deal with him?”

 

“That’s the thing. Tony doesn’t like to be ‘dealt’ with; you and I both know that he always has the best intentions. Might go about it the wrong way and make a mess of it, but his heart’s in the right place. Hell, that pretty much describes all of us, doesn’t it?” Clint explained. “My advice is to ask what he’s doing without pre-judging him. He loves to talk about his projects if you want to listen.”

 

“I can do that.” Steve’s eyes lightened. “That’s a good idea.”

 

After clapping Clint on the shoulder, Steve headed back to the elevator and Clint continued into the gym.  What he needed was a long session on the obstacle course; lately his knees had been giving him trouble. Not that he was getting old -- he was a good six years younger than Stark, so that was a check in his column -- but bouncing back from injuries took longer. Thank God he was spending less and less time in perches, crouched and still, waiting for a target; the crack and pop when he stood up would give his location away.

 

Twenty minute stretch and warm up then he started, losing himself in the physical activity, interspersing fast passes where he had no time to think with slower paced laps where he tried new maneuvers.  His skin grew slick with sweat and flushed, his breathing quicker, his heart rate elevated. Doubt and worry dropped away as he vaulted up and flipped over, sliding underneath and dodging around.

 

When he was done, he cooled down then grabbed a towel and dashed away the droplets rolling down his nose.  “Hey, Jarvis, where’s Tony? Has he eaten recently?”

 

“Master Stark has engaged privacy mode at the moment, Agent Barton. Shall I ping him for you?”

 

“Do that will you? I’ve got a craving for a bowl of spicy ramen from Totto. Put in an order and see if he wants to join me.” Clint slung the towel around his neck;  he’d have time for a quick shower before the food arrived if he hurried. The elevator made quick work of the intervening floors and Clint was sloughing off his sweats in the bathroom before he realized Jarvis had yet to reply.

 

“Jarvis? Tony answered yet?” A niggle of worry invaded Clint’s voice. “He’s usually a sucker for curry paitan.”

 

“I have placed the order; Master Stark will join you shortly.”

 

Ducked the question, that’s what Jarvis had done. The A.I. had been programmed by the best, after all. So Clint took his time cleaning up, slipping into jeans and a t-shirt just as the food arrived. A finger of whiskey plus the spicy noodles filled his stomach; he switched through the channels, settling on a rerun of _Mythbusters_ , the one where they test James Bond myths.

 

“Did you know the show asked about doing an Avengers special?” Tony strolled out of the elevator and  hopped over the back of the couch, sliding down beside Clint. “Fury put a kibosh on it; I think it would have been a blast.”

 

“Curry’s getting cold.” Clint nudged the plastic bowl. “The Big Guy would have loved all the explosions.”

 

“Hulk vs. airplane .. confirmed!” Tony grinned as he popped off the lid and snatched Clint’s chopsticks. Nix stretched up, front paws on Tony’s leg, and he dropped a noodle on the floor. Sniffing at it, the cat delicately licked it up. “Bet they’d invent some rigorous tests for you, Mr. I Never Miss. Me, I’d just like to blow some shit up.”

 

“You blow shit up all the time.”  Clint made a grab for his chopsticks then gave up and took the unused pair on the coffee table.

 

“True.” Tony slurped up his curry. “I’ve got a great job. Explosions, good food, and good sex. What more could a man ask?” He didn’t pause long enough for Clint to get a word in. “And speaking of sex, been thinking we should head out to Malibu for some sun and fun.  No, wait, the island. I know this place where they have cottages that are literally in the ocean and you can see the fish swimming underneath the glass floor. Or there’s a retreat in Bali, up in the mountains, with treehouses, literal treehouses. Each one has a lap pool and a spa plus views to die for. Little swinging walkway bridges. Yeah, that’s the ticket.”

 

“Sleeping in the trees sounds nice, but, trust me, it’s not all it’s cracked up to be. Bugs. Monkeys. Big cats. I’d prefer the beach.” Clint wouldn’t mind a vacation; his missions lately drained his energy and he really need to completely recuperate before he went out again. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been at 100% … hell, even 80 would be good. “A lounge chair, a cold drink and a cabana boy who keeps the cup filled. That’s the ticket.”

 

“Jarvis, book us at that place Pepper goes, the one with the spa and full-service butler,” Tony said. “At least a week, best room, view, privacy … you know the drill.”

 

“Yes, sir. What date of arrival?” Jarvis replied.

 

“Three days. I’ll have everything wrapped up by then.” Tony gave Clint a smug smile.  

 

“Of course, sir.”

 

A silence played out; Clint downed the last of his broth, tipping up his bowl to get the last drops. Tony fidgeted, lasting only a minute.

 

“Wow, Tony, so glad you’re almost finished. I’ve been missing you terribly and so lost without you.  I sure it’s something that will shake the very foundations of science; you’re so smart.” With a sing-song voice, Tony batted his eyes and leaned towards Clint.

 

“Hey, you know I don’t pry into your projects.” Clint playfully pushed Tony back. “You might actually try to explain them to me and I only need that when I can’t sleep.”

 

“Oh, contraire, mon ami. Don’t play the dumb country hick with me.” Tony kicked his feet up on the coffee table. “You run vector equations in your head in split seconds.”

 

“Doesn’t mean I understand the technicalities of how your stargate works,” Clint objected. “Nor do I want to, just that it’s safe to go through.”

 

“More safe every day.” Tony wiggled his eyebrows.  “Place to place matter transfer is on the way.”

 

“Sir, the program you left running has finished. Shall I prepare for the next phase?” Jarvis interrupted.

 

Tony stiffened, his eyes clouding then clearing quickly before he bounced up, take out box still in his hand. “Seriously? That fast?” He winked at Clint. “Damn, I’m good. Jarvis, start the protocol. I’m on my way.”

 

“So I should start packing?” Clint called.

 

“Two days,” Tony shot back. “Promise.”

 

The elevator door slid shut behind him and Clint sighed. Tony was too sure of the outcome .. and that was usually when the ground fell out from beneath him.

 

* * *

 

“You can’t keep me here.”

 

Loki didn’t have run to pace; he could only stand, hands on the plexiglass, and glare.

 

“Keep your helmet on, Reindeer Games.” Tony’s fingers flew as he changed coding on the last few lines. “Twenty four hours tops. Then it’s back to cell sweet cell.”

 

“Quite an elaborate ruse, Stark. Visiting me, letting me believe you’d weakened the force field, luring me here.” Loki’s voice smoothed and turned to velvet. “You’re smarter than I gave you credit for. Such a complicated plan.”

 

“Save the sweet talk, Mr. Grinch. I may be a full-tilt diva, but I know brown nosing when I hear it.” With one last look at the screen, Tony touched enter and started the program. “Now this first stage should take about six hours for the aerosol to fully integrate into your DNA; I’d say it’s not going to hurt, but I have no clue. I’m kind of hoping it’s agonizing.”

 

Loki’s eyes glittered with malice as he coughed, getting his first noseful of the gas. “I didn’t think …” cough “... you were one for …” cough “torture.”

 

“No that’s your bag of tricks.”  Tony checked the security protocols.

 

Taking short, shallow breaths, Loki waved his hands rather than reply; sparks filled the air, singeing the cuff of his sleeves. He cursed then fell into a coughing fit.

 

“Oh, yeah, I forgot. Built in a magic dampener based upon the tech in your cell wall with an extra little surprise.”  He grinned. “I’d offer you a magazine, but you stabbed Phil so I’m just going to watch you suffer.”

 

True to his word, Tony went to work on the next stage, a small window with data feedback just at the edge of his sight line. What he’d developed was truly unique; Pepper would yell at him if she ever found out what he’d used it for, but just the delivery system alone was going to revolutionize chemotherapy treatments. The genetic splicing, well, that was going to need a lot of refinement before it could be used on regular patients not to mention finding a way to get the cost down to something affordable. Good thing Tony had deep pockets and could pay for his own innovations; the government would never fund a trial that involved a live subject, alien god or not.

 

As he made minute corrections based upon the incoming information, part of his brain simmered with the anger he’d been living with ever since he found out what Loki had done to Clint. Yes, Tony had hated the Asgardian for Phil Coulson’s almost death; the man was a friend and had saved Pepper’s life more than once. The fact that Clint blamed himself for what happened to Phil also pissed Tony off. But rape … and that’s what it was, make no bones about it. Clint might argue it didn’t matter, that he thought he wanted it at the time, but that didn’t change the fact Loki forced his way into Clint’s mind and took away his right to choose … crossed a line. Tony knew what it was like to be kept prisoner, made to work against his will, to watch people die because of what he’d been forced to do.

 

And, yeah, it was worse because it was Clint. Sarcastic, funny, self-sacrificing, jump-off-of-buildings Clint. The guy who put up with Tony’s shenanigans and sometimes egged them on. Who had comm sex with him while Tony was at society functions. Who nearly bled out trapped in rubble and somehow managed to bring home a stray cat for his troubles. Who told everyone to fuck off when they asked him to talk to Tony about something. Who didn’t get mad when Tony lost track of time or wanted to take apart the coffee maker or missed a board meeting or built another suit of armor. Who fucked him over a table when he needed it and held him in the dark of the night when he woke up from another nightmare. Tony cared about the others, especially Rhodey and Pepper, but Clint … Clint was different. Clint was … Clint. So he tamped down that warning voice in his head, the one that said this was going too far, that he’d crossed some line of decency or was skirting too close to becoming a villain.  Tony never pretended to be anything more than he was, a guy who made bad calls as often as he did good ones, who’d do anything to protect and avenge the people he loved.

 

Loki complained at first then took to smashing his fists into the plexiglass; Tony tuned him out and focused on the blueprints in front of him and the problem at hand. The nanites dispersed in the air of the chamber hit the necessary concentration at hour six, earlier than expected; activating them, he started the next step of the process.  Stretching his arms above his head, he spun his stool and stood up.

 

“Snack time,” he announced. “I’d bring you something back but best not to have anything on your stomach. You understand.”

 

“What’s the endgame here, Stark?” Loki asked, voice quieter, more subdued. “If you don’t plan to kill me, what are you going to do?”

 

“Now, now, no spoilers.” Tony grinned. “I like surprises, don’t you?”

 

He closed the lab door behind him, keying in the locking sequence, and went to heat up some leftover curry.

 

* * *

 

“We’ve got a problem.”

 

Clint rubbed his eyes , still half-asleep and in his pajama bottoms. Shuffling over to the coffee maker, he poured a glass of the thick sludgy stuff in the carafe and popped it into the microwave. Terrible coffee was better than no coffee if he had to be woken up in the early a.m. Steve was earnest and sincere, but there were no explosions and no one was rushing to arm up, so it couldn’t be all that bad.

 

“Invasion, Doctor Doom, or HYDRA?” Bruce asked, sagging onto a counter stool. “A.I.M.? Dark Elves?”

 

“Loki has gone missing from Asgard’s dungeon,” Thor announced as he strode into the room. He always seemed ready for a fight. “Heimdall said he was there one second and gone the next. There are very few places my brother could hide that Heimdall could not find him.”

 

His hand froze on the microwave handle as his insides twisted and jagged, icy edges formed in his gut. Then he opened the door and took out the lukewarm coffee, wrapping his fingers around the mug to give himself something to hold onto. No one noticed except Natasha who gave him that one arched eyebrow that said she knew more than she let on.

 

“So he escaped? Can’t he magically transport himself somewhere?” Steve asked.

 

“His cell is specifically designed to negate his abilities and the prison has a dampening field. He would have to get outside before he could disapparate,” Thor explained, “and he would have been seen to get that far.”

 

“Plus, the rainbow bridge is the only way to access the Bifrost.  Even with his magic, Loki could only teleport somewhere in Asgard; he’d have to cross the bridge to get to another world.” Jane at least had the dignity to be mussed and yawning. “That’s the only way in or out.”

 

“Not the only way,” Bruce’s said quietly. “Not anymore.”

 

“The stargate?” Clint asked, proud that he kept the tremor out of his voice. “Isn’t that in Thor’s room?”

 

“Aye, a far walk from the prison and guarded by my mother’s wards. He could not have used the doorway,” Thor assured them.

 

“Not to mention he’s not keyed into the system. Only Thor, Tony and I are; we’re the only ones who can activate it or pass through,” Jane added.

 

“Where is Tony anyway?” Natasha surveyed the room as if she didn’t know Tony was missing..

 

All eyes turned Clint’s way; he shrugged, took a sip of his coffee, and promptly spit it back into the mug. “Okay, that was gross,” he said, placing it in the sink. “Tony’s in his lab as far as I know, working on some project. Said he was close, just a couple more days. No clue what that means.”

 

“Jarvis?” Steve’s brow crinkled in thought. “Can you locate Tony for us?”

 

“Master Stark is in his lab and currently has the privacy protocol active. I pinged him with a message, Captain Rogers,” the AI replied.

 

“Privacy protocol,” Steve mused. “Again.”

 

“He needs to know,” Bruce argued. “I’ll go knock on the door to get his attention.”

 

“Let’s all go.” Steve nodded decisively. “We can continue the conversation there.”

 

“Aye, time is of the essence. Between Jane and Tony, perhaps they can figure out how Loki broke out of his cell,” Thor agreed.

 

Clint trailed along behind the others. This wasn’t going to end well; it was one thing for Clint to wander in and interrupt Tony for sex or pizza, but the whole team trooping in? Not a good idea. When they got there, he leaned back against the wall and let Steve rap his knuckles on the metal. No one answered.

 

“Are you sure he’s in there?” Jane eyed Clint. “Could he be in the upstairs work room?”

 

Steve knocked again, harder this time. “I checked; he’s not there.”

 

Still nothing.

 

“Oh, forget this. Jarvis, emergency override seven-nine-sixteen-twenty-eight-big-red.” Natasha reeled off the passcode. “Tell Tony we’re coming in.”

 

Just then the door opened and Tony appeared. His hair stuck up at odd angles, his t-shirt stained with coffee, and a smudge of blue pencil on his cheek. Tony hadn’t come to bed for the last two nights, and he probably was running on short cat naps and caffeine. When they made eye contact, Clint gave a barely there shrug; this wasn’t his show, he telegraphed, and he was just here to contain the fallout.

 

“What is this? An intervention?” Tony swaggered as he kicked one ankle over the other and leaned against the doorframe. “I have to tell you, been there, done that. More times than I want to count.”

 

“You didn’t answer,” Steve said. To his credit, Steve didn’t shout or even sound angry. He really was a good guy who worried about his friends. “We have information we need to share with the whole team and you were on privacy lockdown.”

 

“Right, the message.” Tony tilted his head and Clint could practically see the gears turning … Tony was about to toss a grenade and see what exploded. Normally, Clint enjoyed watching the fallout of Tony’s schemes, but the idea of Loki running around free had thrown him off his game. What were the odds that the two things were related?  Clint steeled himself for the next words out of Tony’s mouth. “Wouldn’t have anything to do with Loki, would it?”

 

Tony stepped out of the way and let them see inside.  Trapped in a small plexiglass box, Loki was seated on the bottom, head thrown back, eyes closed, and limbs limp. Jane gasped. Steve’s jaw line sharpened. Bruce groaned. Thor growled. Natasha sighed. And Clint didn’t move; not so much as a muscle twitched at the sight.

 

“What the …” Steve began.

 

“Why is …” Jane started.

 

“What have you …” Bruce asked.

 

“Loki!” Thor thundered above them all. “If you’ve hurt him …”

 

“Relax, Point Break.” Tony patted Thor’s arm. “He’s just asleep. I couldn’t figure out how to get him through the gate if he was awake. Taking him across unconscious was the best plan.”

 

The others  crowded into the lab; Clint took one step inside but left a clear line of exit. He counted the steps to the nearest stairwell and calculated which was closer, the roof or the landing platform.

 

“How did he get here?” Clenched fist, hunched shoulders … Steve held himself very steady as he asked the question. “Why is he here?”

 

“He exploited a flaw in the force field that surrounds his cell,” Tony began then he turned to Thor.  “You should really look into that, by the way. The faulty code is easy to find.”

 

“Tony. Tell me you didn’t help Loki escape so you could capture him,” Bruce practically pleaded.

 

“Okay, I didn’t help Loki escape … honestly, he did it all on his own. I was upstairs; Barton can vouch for me. We were eating curry when it happened.” Tony slid right past the part about capturing him. “And since he was here, well, who am I to let an opportunity slip past. I’ve been working on a way to nullify magic … you know, shields for the Tower and the suit… why not test a few of them?”

 

“Because it’s wrong,” Steve answered. “You can’t keep someone hostage to experiment on. That’s what HYDRA and A.I.M. does, Tony. We’re better than that.”

 

“You. You’re better than that, Cap.” Tony’s voice took on a hard edge. “Me? I’m trying to protect the people I care about. Too many already died because of Loki; there’ll be no more on my watch.”

 

“What did you do to my brother?” Thor’s question rumbled in the room like distant thunder.

 

“Seriously, dude, he’s fine. Just tweaked a few genomes and rewired a few mnemonic connections. Won’t be doing a lot of magic, but he’s none the worse for wear.” Tony shrugged.

 

“Wait, you tweaked genomes? That’s not possible,” Bruce said. “The technology to do that is …”

 

“Right here, Doc. Going to change medicine. Got the idea from that aerosol injector you developed for the Other Guy.” With a wave of his hand, the air filled with data; Bruce took his glasses from his pocket and read the scrolling numbers. “It’s just the beginning. Chemotherapy? Going to look medieval when I’m done.”

 

“And memories? You’re implanting memories?” Bruce reached out and pluck a graphic from the flow, expanding it for a better look. “This is … “

 

“Amazing. Yeah, I know.” Tony tossed another file Bruce’s way. “Not implanting, though. Rewiring. Going to do wonders for PTSD and maybe even dyslexia.”

 

“But how did he get here? The portal wasn’t coded …” Jane, drawn by the science, stepped up beside Bruce. “Oh my God, Tony. Is that the Schwarzschild's radius?”

 

“His magic works on a principle much like the radiation from black holes,” Tony explained. “See, here’s where I factored in …”

 

“Enough.” The one word brought the conversation to a halt; Thor strode over and tapped the plexiglass. “Open this so I can take my brother home.”

 

Clint’s gut churned and his flight instinct kicked in, but he squashed the desire to run and stepped aside as Thor carried Loki out of the lab. Placing a warm hand on his shoulder, Natasha lent him support, her strength solidly behind him. Jane trailed after them, tossing one last look at the equations before she left.

 

“This isn’t over,” Steve said. He sounded sad, not angry. “Right now, I’m going to make sure Thor gets home safely then we’ll talk about what happens next.”

 

“God, Tony.” Bruce rubbed his face, his glasses in one hand. “This very well may break the team apart. Was it worth it? Getting your revenge on Loki?”

 

Dark brown eyes caught Clint’s, emotion swirling in their depths. “Yes. I’d do it again in a heartbeat.”

 

Of all the surprises that had been sprung on him, the clear message in Tony’s words was the one that Clint couldn’t handle. He turned and sprinted down the hall, away from it all.

* * *

 

The apartment was quiet when Tony stepped off the elevator. He’d let two hours go by, cleaning up the lab, renaming the files, hiding them on his private server, and wiping all traces of his work. He’d even let Steve do his disappointed puppy look and made the call to Fury to fill him in on what went down. Avoidance tactics, all of it; the look in Clint’s eyes just before he bolted haunted Tony, fresh in his memory and confusing as hell. Clint’s straight up resting face, the one he’d donned as soon as he saw Loki? Tony knew that one all too well. That’s how Clint hid any sign of weakness.  Honestly, Tony’s plan didn’t include Clint seeing the bastard at all; getting Bruce to help him return the unconscious body was the optimum scenario, but Steve had pushed up the timeline.

 

Not that Tony had any regrets. If taking away Loki’s magic made Tony a villain, well, he’d be a villain. Lots of mad scientists out there who thought they were saving the world. Maybe Tony could start a club or something. Invite Dr. Doom and that Octopus guy and the Goblin dude. Nah, they were weird. So was Reed Richards. He’d go the route of having a posse of celebrities who hung around. That sounded like more fun.

 

Walking to the bar, he poured himself a whiskey and took a sip. Best to rip the bandaid off without a lot of fuss; he’d learned that from all his previous breakups. If Clint was done then they’d be done. Probably best to move out to Malibu anyway; Steve had been clear that the team needed time to think about Tony’s status. He could build some new suits and work on merchandising the aerosol dispersal system. Restaurant delivery wasn’t as good out there, but he could use that food service Pepper liked. Oh, God, yeah, he needed to call Pepper and Rhodey. She was going to lecture him and Rhodey would sigh and not talk to him for a month or two. Could be worse, he thought. Not sure exactly how, but it could be.

 

The cat strolled out of the hallway; she sniffed, whipped her tail and jumped gracefully onto the back of the leather couch, turning twice in a circle before settling in her favorite perch where the early morning sun made a warm spot. Clint would probably want to keep Nix here; it was her home, after all. Hell, it was Clint’s home too. Yeah, Tony was going to have to move.

 

A sound drew his attention; picking up his glass, he walked to the main bedroom, pausing in the doorway.  A suitcase was open on the bed, piles of clothes around it; Clint came out of the walk-in closet, a suit draped over one arm and a pair of dress shoes in the other.

 

“Oh, hey.” He put the shoes on the bed and began taking the suit off the hanger, carefully folding it and placing it in the suitcase. “Thought they’d yell at you longer.”

 

“Seems Fury’s not as upset as Steve would like.  The World Security Council was never happy with Loki getting off so easy. Since he set foot on Earth again, it was within our rights to deal with him.” Tony’s fingers went numb, a chill stealing up his arms and filling the hole that opened in his chest. “Look, Malibu’s nice this time of year. I’ll get Pep to open the house and you and Nix can stay here. Best if I’m scarce around the Tower for a while.”

 

Clint froze, tie hanging over his arm. “You don’t have to do that,” he finally said. “They’ll get over it. Hell, when I first heard, I assumed it was Nat who’d taken him.  Of course, if she had …”

 

“...they’d never find the body.” Tony finished. Band-aid, rip, he reminded himself. “Yeah, I know. I should have followed her game plan. Anyway, don’t bother trying to give anything back; gifts are gifts and the equipment can be considered a business expense if you want to. Won’t be too awkward since I’m grounded from Avengers business until this blows over.”

 

“Business expense?” Clint cocked his head and squinted. “What are you talking about?”

 

“Breaking up. Calling it quits. Over. Finito.”  This wasn’t going as well as Tony hoped for, but then conversations like this never did. “I’m trying to be adult about this; give me a little credit.”

 

“You’re breaking it off?” Clint asked, hurt flashing in his eyes.

 

“No, you are. I saw that look in the lab and now you’re packing, ergo, you are leaving,” Tony explained. “I am speaking English, right?”

 

“I’m not leaving.” Clint grabbed a piece of clothing from a pile and held up the swim trunks. “I’m packing for the vacation you promised. Beach, sun, cabana, lots of sex … remember?”

 

The floor fell out from under Tony’s feet. “But I … I mean … I thought …”

 

“You think I don’t know why you did it?” Clint tossed the tie and the trunks back on the bed. “Jesus, Tony, I knew the second I saw him. And when you said you had no regrets? I had to grab some breathing room before I melted down and did something stupid like kiss you right there.”  He closed the distance between them. “You created a device to travel through space, a possible cure for diseases, a new way to deliver medicine all so you could make sure Loki never hurt me again. Then you go and tell me you don’t regret the fall out? No one’s ever done anything like that for me before, Tony. I think it’s okay if I got a little freaked out by such a big gesture.”

 

Tony couldn’t breathe; every word out of Clint’s mouth rang with truth and it was all too much. “Damn it, don’t go all Lifetime movie on me,” he said. “It was just …”

 

“The best gift anyone’s ever given me.” Clint grinned. “I’m not going anywhere. After this, you’ll have a hell of a time getting rid of me.”

 

There was nothing to do but kiss the hell out of him until they were both breathless.

 

“Well, then. Jarvis, what’ the name of that island, the one William and Kate vacation on? Get us a reservation for a week …” Tony paused; Clint held up two fingers, “... two weeks and have the kitchen stocked.”

 

“Shall I inform Ms. Potts,sir?” The A. I. asked.

 

“Nah, I’ll contact her once we’re in the air. And don’t tell anyone else until we’re gone,” Tony replied.

 

“I have to tell Nat,” Clint called over his shoulder as he rummaged in the side table drawer. “She takes care of Nix.”

 

“Jarvis, send our itinerary to Natalie.“Tony wandered to a drawer and took out a stack of shorts. “You think one suit’s enough? There’s some good restaurants on the next island.”

 

“And here I was thinking of naked sunbathing,” Clint shot back. “One suit, extra lube.”

 

“A man after my own heart.” Tony grabbed a handful of t-shirts then a Louis Vuitton bag from the closet to shove them in. He added some underwear and three bathing suits.

 

“Tony.” Clint’s voice was soft, almost lost in the tune Tony was aimlessly humming. Turning, Tony was captured by the honesty in Clint’s eyes. “Zabul. Sirte. Ragga.”

 

Putting the pieces  together took only seconds; Jarvis ran a constant program to search for an information on the Ten Rings and their affiliates, so Tony knew when a stronghold had been discovered. Each of three places had been hit and hit hard, not a single survivor left alive. The analysts’ consensus was that ISIS had taken out the competition. Obviously, they were wrong.

 

“Weren’t you in Syria in February?” Tony couldn’t stop the grin that spread across his face. “You brought back that yummy sesame cake.”

 

“Yes.” The sparkle in the blue-grey irises said everything that was needed. “And I’d do it again in a heartbeat.”

 

“Smart ass.” Tony threw a flip flop at Clint. “Get packed. There’s a stripper pole in the plane with your name on it.”

 

“Hey, did I ever tell you about the time I went undercover at that BDSM dungeon?  That’s the reason SHIELD offers pole dancing classes.” Clint winked and finished packing the rest of his suitcase.

 

Tony was going to have to pay the piper for what he’d done; he’d burn some bridges in his quest for revenge. But Clint was by his side, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
